Glass Reflection
Tristan "Arkada" Gallant, also known as Glass Reflection, is a Canadian YouTuber who specifically reviews anime series. Arkada is well known for saying The Ending is Paramount, meaning in most cases, if the ending of a show isn't good his enjoyment of the show overall will be completely ruined; he has received both a lot of criticism as well as a lot of support for this claim. History Arkada gained his popularity mainly through his two series: 'First Reactions', which is for an ongoing series or for a completed series that he can't get to the end of due to whatever reason, and his central work: the 'A Glass Reflection Review Of' series which is exactly what the name suggests, as well as his primary focus on the channel. He also occasionally does vlogs, generally if people request them. Lastly, he also has a 'gaming' channel, although so far two months have passed since the last upload, and due to a rather small audience we are inclined to assume that Arkada has decided to only focus on Glass Reflection, with his only gaming content being the occasional stream. Tristan makes a living off of making anime reviews on YouTube, income provided by ad revenue and a Patreon page. Good Friends on YouTube # Gigguk (Garnt) # Anime Appraisal (Jeanne) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # PressHeartToContinue (Dodger) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth) # BakaShift (Alain) # Fiction Reviews (Connor) # 42's Anime Reviews (Sarah) # Ninouh (Jimi) # Digibro (Conrad) # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) # Bobsamurai (Bob) Videos First Reaction/Is It Worth Watching? First Reaction is a show on Glass Reflection where Arkada takes either an on-going show or a show he can't complete for his own reasons and then watches the first three episodes of that series (but that can vary for some episodes) and then judges the series so far and whether you should try and watch the entire series. The series as ongoing, with episodes so far covering series such as Parasyte: The Maxim, Sailor Moon Crystal, Death Parade and Food Wars. A Glass Reflection Review Of Other Videos Top Lists Frost Watch Anime Discussions Watch/Discuss Why I'm Excited A series that Arkada occasionally does, before he watches the first episode, explaining why he is excited for an upcoming airing anime series, giving reasons such as source material, writer(s), director(s), studio(s), where applicable, as well as any other possibly applicable categories. These videos are typcially sponsored by Crunchyroll, so that they can help promote and help build hype for these certain anime series. Other Videos Review Week (of Awesome) The Review Week (of Awesome) is an annual event where Arkada makes a list of anime to review and have his fans vote on them. He pulls from multiple sources; anime he personally wants to review, anime from previous years that he never got to, anime he's done in a review before but the review got taken down for some reason, (weather because of copyright or because he himself pulled it), as well as anime that his fans request for him to put in the list in the moment, (these days he'll typically make a post on Patreon for people to suggest anime to put in the list). When the list gets completed, (he may add to it later, though), he'll make a video on YouTube announcing it, with a link in the description to where people can vote. They can vote for as many anime as they want to see him do, but only the top 5 anime voted on will get chosen, as the week only lasts from Monday to Friday. Arkada stresses that he will never make a promise as to when the week will actually take place, because it all depends on if he's able to finish each review beforehand, (which of course includes watching the seriers, finding clips, making sure he owns itat the very least, that it isn't liscenced, scripting, and putting the review together, each step taking an ample amount of time to accomplish. Some years the week comes earlier, and some years the week comes later. 2016 marked the 5th annual Review Week (of Awesome), and the 3rd year in a row. Review Week (of Awesome) First Edition (2011) Review Week (of Awesome) Second Edition (2012) Review Week (of Awesome) Third Edition (2014) Review Week (of Awesome) Fourth Edition (2015) Review Week (of Awesome) Fifth Edition (2016) Patreon Arkada joined Patreon on August 11, 2014, so he could make a living off of reviewing anime, which he eventaully managed to accomplish. Arkada's Patreon Introduction Greetings ladies, gentlement, and others, (including, but not limited to, our future robot overlords)! My name is Tristan Gallant, known by some here on The Wired (see: Internet) by the handle Arkada, and I have been hosting a review show for the past 5 years focusing on Japanese Animation. I've decided to set up this Patreon thing because, though luck and a bunch of other factors, my videos have more or less become a full-time job. I continue to do it not only because I am very passionate about what I review, but because I find it to be a much needed outlet for my thoughts and thankfully some people seem to find me entertaining/informative. My goal here is to improve myself and the content that I can create. Hopefully, with your help, that'll be a little bit easier. Thank you for taking the time to visit this page, and even more if you are reading these words. Your support means so much to me. You guys are always awesome! Since this whole Patreon thing is new to me, expect things to be added in the coming weeks as I get suggestions and comments on this campaign. Things like new rewards and some nwew goals. I won't be taking anything away, but I will add things if It hink they are feasable. Reward Goals #Pledge $1 or more per month ##Firstly, my eternal thanks. You may not think that means much, but believe me, it does. ##Allows access to the Patreon only Q&A Stream when they happen. Ask me anything, literally anything. I might not be able to answer everything, but feel free to ask :) #Second Reward Goal ##Pledge $10 or more per month ###Access to everything in the previous reward tier plus: ####A special thanks credit in an upcoming review (once per month). ##Pledge $50 or more per month ###Access to everything in the previous reward tiers plus: ####An on camera shout-out before the credits of one of my upcoming reviews (once per month). If something should occur and you don't get your shout-out, feel free to contact me, however more than likely it's been moved to the next video. ##Pledge $75 or more a month ###Access to everything in the $1 and $10 reward tiers plus: ####A 30-minute one-on-one chat – either Skype call or Google Hangout – where you can ask me whatever you like from anime to gaming to reviewing, or you can just pick my brain for a while, or both. Yeah, both. Both is good. Stretch Goals #'$300 Stretch Goal(REACHED)' ##Presently I make all my videos with a rather famous suite of software. Specifically, Adobe Premiere + After Effect. However, the versions of software I'm using are several years old. Being able to use new features and tricks of the software requires upgrades. #'$500 Stretch Goal(REACHED)' ##Should this Patreon become this successful, it will allow me to finally upgrade my old Canon Vixia to something quite a bit newer. I've had the Vixia for my entire reviewing career, and while it has been a complete trooper and been one of the most reliable pieces of technology I own, it has it's limitations. #'$5,000 Stretch Goal(NOT REACHED)' ##Let's Play of the School Days Visual Novel. Exactly what it says on the tin. $5000 is the minimum that I would want to even agree to subject myself to this. Rating Scale In the beginning of his reviewing career back in 2009, Arkada refused to give anime a number score. His reason was because he felt that too many people cared too much about numbers rather than the information presented in the reviews. He did, after awhile, resign and start giving them a score from 1-10, but later on he quit doing it again. The following rating scale is what he's used from the very beginning, and still uses to this day. # Certified Frosty - The best rating Arkada can give an anime, which he gives only to the best of the best, or those shows too important to ignore. He'll typically recommend to watch it no matter how you have to, by any means. # Buy It - A really great anime that he feels deserves to be bought, but isn't quite good enough go out of your way to watch. # Stream It - A good anime, but not worth buying in his opinion. # Fuck It - The worst rating, given only to the worst shows he's enver seen. School Days tier garbage. Podcasts PodTaku Episodes J-Taku Episodes Mangapod Episodes Weebcast Episodes Gallery Arkada1.jpg|Previous YouTube profile picture Arkada2.jpg|Current YouTube profile picture Arkada3.jpg Arkada4.jpg Arkada5.jpg Arkada6.jpg Arkada7.jpg Arkada8.jpg Arkada9.jpg Arkada10.jpg Arkada11.jpg Arkada12.jpg|Arkada made it onto Watch Mojo's top 10 anime reviewer channels Arkada Gaming.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers